The objectives are: 1) determination of the clinical efficacy of External Counterpulsation (EECP), i.e. improvement in symptoms of angina and exercise tolerance through an increase diastolic augmentation and decrease in the workload of the heart and 2) to study the impact of this device on myocardial perfusion. Ten (10) patients have completed this protocol. Our patient target is 30 and hopefully will be accomplished by December 1996 at which time data will be analyzed.